


Accidents

by GoldFlakes



Series: All the disaster of life [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura is pregnant, Angst, Babies, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Fluff, Hurt Keith (Voltron), Kidge - Freeform, Love, Really fluffy, Rewrite, Shiro an Allura are married, motorcycle, motorcycle accident, reposting this, sad at the beginning, shallura - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 08:59:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15191342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldFlakes/pseuds/GoldFlakes
Summary: Modern AU.Keith gets into a motorcycle accident and Allura has a baby.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I posted this before. I'm trying to rewrite parts of it so bear with me.

Pidge feels herself slipping in and out of sleep, like most nights, she dreams sort of in between consciousness. While she's tossing in her sheets, she knocks her phone on the floor. She isn't awakened by its ringing until a minute later when the same person calls again.

She sits up, blinking hazily. She feels groggy and disoriented, but she sees Shiro's face on her phone on the ground. Why would he call her at four in the morning?

She leans over the edge of her bed, extending her arm to swipe the phone off the rug. She dangles over the side of her bed as she answers the phone.

"Hello?" She closes her eyes. This better be important.

"Pidge. Keith's gotten into an accident."

"Wha-"

"He told me not to call you but I thought I should anyways."

She jolts upright, sitting still and pulling the phone closer to her face.

"What happened? Where is he?"

"He just called me- said he's by the river. He crashed his motorbike. I'm going to go down and get him, if you want to come."

"Of course I do-"

She is already jumping out of bed, tugging on a hoodie and some sweatpants. She slips on her green converse.

"Okay. I'll be at your house in four minutes. Just wait outside."

She runs down the stairs, not caring for the sound she makes. Matt is a heavy sleeper. Even if he wasn't, she wouldn't care. 

"I'm heading outside now. See you then."

Shiro hangs up.

She grabs her owl hat off the top of the coat rack and stuffs her hair into it.

Shiro pulls up in his Jeep and she's already running down the walkway to hop in the front seat.

"That was fast," he says. He looks haggard, his hair messy and flat. He has bags under his droopy eyes, and stubble on his chin and cheeks. 

"It's Keith," she says.

He nods.

He takes off, and the drive is quiet and painful. He explains to her that Keith went for a late night joyride, and somehow got distracted and crashed deep in the woods. He managed to call Shiro before he passed out. 

"Is he okay?"

"He says he is but he's probably lying. So probably not."

They zip through the suburbs and out of the private drive into the deep woods. He parks by the no trespassing sign on a gate that guards the path that dives down to the river. The gate is dented and run over. Keith's doing, no doubt.

They get out of the car and Pidge stays close by Shiro. It's so dark out and she's never really been one for the woods, in daylight or moonlight.

She's shaking. She doesn't realize it until Shiro places a gentle hand on her shoulder to steady her. She might be embarrassed if it was anyone else, but she sees Shiro almost as a second father. 

They enter the dark woods, the path littered with woodchips and bits of mica and broken stone. Pidge nearly jumps when she steps on a twig and it snaps.

"It's okay, just a stick," Shiro tells her.

She can't help it, this place reminds her of something out of a horror game.

She grabs his hand and refuses to let go. He makes a strange, sad sort of chuckling sound at this action. 

They find Keith's helmet first, discarded in a pile of debris. Pidge picks it up, noticing the blood trickling from the side.

"He can't be far," Shiro says.

They keep going until they find a mass of twisted metal glinting in the moonlight. It's crimson, just like the blood all around it.

Pidge tosses the helmet to the side and runs to the mass.

It's Keith's bike. Her eyes dart around wildly as she tries to spot his body.

"He's over here," Shiro calls.

He's right on the river bank, and he looks completely black in the night. As she shines her phone over him, she realizes it's from blood, and the dark leather of his pants and his jean jacket. He's mangled in the dirt, the water pooling around his form as the blood diffuses into the water. It's all dark and heavy around him, and she sees his knees are bleeding through new holes in his jeans.

She rushes to him, and she can hear herself crying his name as Shiro starts to call 911.

She kneels beside him. His eyes are closed, and his cheeks are dirty and gashed deeply.

"He did not say it was this bad," Shiro mumbles.

Of course he wouldn't. He's Keith.

She drags him out of the water, stopping when he winces.

"Keith? Are you awake? Can you hear me?"

He blinks his eyes open blearily.

He coughs up some some river water and some stomach bile. It's a while before he speaks. 

"No," he says. "M'dead."

She moves his hair out of his face, stroking her fingers through it as gently as she can.

"We're going to take you to the hospital. Can you tell me what hurts?"

"Mmm," he mutters.

His eyes keep drooping shut, and he's not quite focusing on her face.

"Sh-shiro," he croaks. W-where's Shiro?"

"He's here. Do you want him?"

Keith's breath hitches. His breathing is heavy and ragged, and he's desperately trying to focus on her.

Shiro hovers over them with concern.

"I just called the ambulance. They should be here in ten minutes," he tells her.

"I think Keith wants you," she says.

Shiro bends down and finds Keith's hand.

"Hey bud. You with us?"

Keith's hand tightens around his instinctively, but his grip is weak and fragile. He lets out a sigh.

"M'sorry. Sorry. Dying."

"It's okay. You're going to be okay," Shiro says.

Pidge is still kneeling beside him, frozen with concern. She notices the crooked angle of his arm and his leg.

"M'sorry. Stupid. Reckless. Dumb. M'dumb," Keith mutters.

"No you're not- it's okay. We're going to take care of you."

Pidge can't help but think yes, he is stupid, reckless, dumb and so awful for scaring her this way. She doesn't say it though, instead she starts running her hands through his hair again. She doesn't want to touch his face in the danger of infecting anything.

He relaxes into her touch.

"Sorry," he says again. He's finally looking at her. "You're nice."

She laughs, but it's a sad laugh.

"Thanks. You can be pretty nice too. When you want to be."

She wonders if he even knows it's her, or if he cares. She is his girlfriend after all.

He hums, closing his eyes.

The ambulance stops by the road and soon the medics have rushed down the path with a stretcher to collect Keith.

He curses a lot when he's jostled and lifted, refusing to release Shiro's hand until he's tugged away. He drifts off again once he's in the vehicle. Pidge holds his hand the entire time, and she notices Shiro is doing the same on the other side.

Once they get to the hospital Keith is whisked away from them. Pidge leans on Shiro in the waiting room until she falls asleep on his shoulder.

She dreams about Keith. They are happy dreams, where they're playing board games with Lance and he's losing because he doesn't know what to do. Keith laughs and she sits in his lap like she's been doing a lot recently. Lance yells and falls over on the ground and they both laugh at him. Keith wraps his arms around her and she doesn't see anything else until she wakes up.

When she opens her eyes she sees Allura. She's in her sweats, her baby bump showing prominently through her shirt. She's not wearing any makeup, so Pidge assumes it's probably still early morning. Allura is holding two Starbucks cups, one that she hands to Shiro and the other she gives to Pidge.

"What is it?"

"Black coffee, just the way you like it," Allura says.

"Thank you. How long have you been here?" Pidge asks. Shiro is hovering by Allura, looking even more tired than he looked before. She notices his eyes are rimmed with pink, and his cheeks are flushed. Allura rubs his back as he downs the coffee.

"I just got here a few minutes ago. Shiro just left in the middle of the night and I had no idea he left until this morning when I woke up to a text. Hunk and Lance are coming over later, as soon as class lets out."

She nods. She looks around.

"Is Keith okay? When can we go see him?"

"Soon. He'll be unconscious, but you can go sit by him if you like," Allura says. "Shiro just spoke with his doctor."

"What's the damage?" Pidge asks.

"He is...in very bad shape. Broken ribs, leg broken and fractured, broken arm and multiple lacerations across his abdomen and chest. He is most likely going to have some head damage as well, so we do not know how his memory is going to be after this. We'll pray that he can recover quickly," Allura says.

She continues to rub Shiro's back as the man sighs. "He is a tough boy. He will pull through," she says.

"He is," Pidge says. Because it's true.

Lance and Hunk arrive about twenty minutes later. Pidge runs to them as soon as she sees them through the door.

Lance scoops her up as if she were a stuffed toy and hugs her tight. Hunk joins in and soon she's just a mess of tears.

"I can't believe this is happening!" Hunk cries with her.

"Well, I can. Keith's a hothead," Lance says.

Pidge punches him in the rib and he yelps.

"That's not funny!"

"Sorry, sorry, sorry... Don't kill me! Just trying to lighten the mood-"

Pidge tries to shove him but he moves out of the way and she nearly falls on her face. Hunk catches her and helps her to her feet.

"Don't mind him. Where's Keith?"

Hunk asks.

"I don't know. We're supposed to be able to see him soon," She says.

"Well, while you're waiting. Want to go to Dunkin donuts and get some breakfast?" He asks.

"Yeah! But you guys should say Hi to Shiro and Allura first."

The boys and Pidge walk over to the waiting room where Allura and Shiro stand, chatting with one of the nurses.

When the nurse walks away, Hunk greets them warmly. He asks Allura when the baby is due, and Lance's mouth hangs open when she says "any week now".

"What! I thought the baby wasn't due for like another two months!"

Lance exclaims.

"Well, if you paid attention you would know that," Shiro says.

Lance still looks shocked as Allura laughs.

"You really are bad with dates aren't you? You forgot my birthday twice," Pidge says.

"I said I was sorry okay!" Lance pouts.

"Anyways, we were going to go to Dunkin Donuts and get some breakfast for everybody. Do you guys want anything?" Hunk asks.

"I'm fine," Shiro says.

"Oh! Can you get me a pink donut with sprinkles?" Allura asks. "Actually, make it two! Or three-"

"We'll just get a whole box and you can eat as many as you want," Pidge says.

"Wonderful! Maybe Shiro will change his mind and have some as well," Allura says. She strokes her husbands cheek playfully. Shiro sighs. "Whatever you kids want," he says grumpily.

Pidge can tell that's their cue to leave. The trio heads off, piling into Hunk's car to drive down the street.

"Man, I really hope Keith's okay. I hope he lets me hug him when he wakes up. I don't want to crush him though- do you think I'll crush him because that would be awful-" Hunk rambles.

"Maybe if you're gentle. But you have to let him heal," Pidge says.

"Do you think Shiro will get mad if I tease Keith about his mullet when he's like this? Cuz he seemed kinda uptight in there." Lance asks.

"I mean, Keith is like his little brother. This is really hard on him. You should know that," Hunk says. He turns the car into the Dunkin Donuts parking lot.

"I know! It's just weird. I guess I don't know how to handle it- jokes always make me feel better when I'm sad," Lance says. "I don't know what else to say."

"Then just keep your mouth shut," Pidge says, unbuckling her seatbelt.

"Impossible," Hunk laughs.

Lance pouts. "I can be quiet! I can be serious!"

"For like, two seconds maybe," Hunk responds.

"Nuh uh! For like... Maybe an hour?" Lance says.

"Is that a challenge?" Pidge smirks.

"No! I mean, I'll try. For Keith," Lance says. "I really will."

The trio arrives back at the hospital with a box of a dozen donuts in hand. Shiro is nowhere in sight, but Allura sits alone in the waiting room. They catch up with her and set the box on the coffee table.

"Oh, you returned! Thank you!" She exclaims.

She devours the donuts, and even Hunk is impressed.

"Pregnant ladies are amazing," he says.

Pidge scans the waiting room.

"Where's Shiro?"

Allura looks up at her, donut in hand. There's pink frosting all over her lips.

"Oh! He's with Keith. They're in room 111, if you'd like to go see him."

Pidge wants to, but she wonders if she should let Shiro have some time alone with him first.

Hunk must be thinking the same thing because he says, "We can eat first and then go see him."

They eat, Pidge helps Lance with his math homework and Hunk listens to Allura complain about her weird cravings.

"Lance are you serious. You're taking college algebra. You took this in highschool. How can you not-"

"I'm inadequate! I'm stupid!" He cries out dramatically.

"Shut up. You are not dumb. I mean you are, but not in every way. You still have a brain that works. Sometimes. So use it! You literally just plug in numbers-"

"I forgot all the rules-"

"Lance!"

"This is impossible. I wanna see Keith," he says, throwing his textbook. It hits the ground with a loud thwack.

All heads turn to him.

"Ah. Sorry," he shrinks back, embarrassed.

"Is it okay if I go first? We shouldn't all bombard Shiro at once," Pidge says.

"Yeah, go ahead. Me and Lance will check out the gift shop," Hunk says.

Pidge creeps down the hall, searching for room 111. She stuffs her hands into her pockets and stands outside the door, watching Shiro from the hall.

He's sitting next to Keith in one of the chairs, his back facing her. He's murmuring something, but she can't quite make out what it is. She's not sure when the appropriate moment to interrupt will be, so she just stands there, watching the broad, slumped shoulders of Takashi Shirogane.

She tiptoes closer, hanging in the doorframe.

Shiro turns and notices her.

"Oh, it's just you," he says.

She smiles sadly. "You okay?"

"Okay as I can be," he admits. "You should come sit with him, I should go be with Allura."

"You don't have to go-"

"It's okay," he says. He smiles softly, getting up to face her. "You need some time alone with him as much as I do."

Her focus shifts from Shiro to Keith. He sleeps soundly in the hospital bed, graceful arms exposed above the blanket, cleaned and bandaged from the night before. His right arm is in a cast, and his face is still sharp with cuts. His eyes are shut softly, his inky shards of lash resting gently on his cheeks. She walks over to him, transfixed by his sleeping face.

"It's so awful," she mutters.

His hair is long and wild, flying free all over his pillow yet framing his face almost angelically.

His chest rises and falls softly under the white hospital gown, his heart rate monitored on a monitor beside the bed.

"I know. I hate seeing him like this," Shiro mutters.

"I'm sure he hates us seeing him like this even more than we hate seeing him this way," she says.

Shiro smiles. "You're right. I'm sure he'll make a fuss when he wakes up, if he's coherent enough. Take care of him if he does."

"Always," Pidge promises.

Shiro leaves the two alone.


	2. 2

He feels heavy, yet he's floating, drifting... He can hear someone talking to him, but it sounds warbled and far away. He can't remember anything, he just feels tired and sleepy and out of it.

He tries to open his eyes, but the light startles him and makes him feel sick. He tries again, blinking slowly, letting his eyes adjust. The ceiling is white and sterile, and everything smells and feels like chemicals and cold. His arms hurt, his chest burns, his sides ache and he feels a little like he died and came back to life, but not fully.

He feels something soft and fluttery on his hand, like feather touches. It feels calming and it makes him want to go back to sleep.

He feels the same sensation on his face, and then it stops. He tries to open his eyes again, but it's hard.

Maybe he can speak? He lets out a croak, and the sensation darts back to his cheek.

"You okay baby?" He hears.

Who calls him baby? Only Pidge, sometimes Allura in an endearing motherly sort of way.

He tries to communicate this, but it ends up coming out like "ma?"

"What?" The voice says.

"Mom?"

Silence.

"Oh no. You must be delirious."

He didn't mean to say mom, he meant Allura, but it came out that way. Allura was going to be a mom soon anyways.

He tries again to open his eyes. The room comes into focus, and he sees Pidge sitting next to him. She is wearing his black hoodie, the one with the graphic anatomical heart on the front. She blinks at him with her hazel eyes, kaleidoscopes of green flecked with gold. She has most of her tawny hair stuffed into her owl hat. Her eyes widen as they meet his.

"Hey," she says softly. Her eyes are red and puffy, and she has bags underneath them.

"Mm," is all he can make out.

"Sorry," he says.

"Don't apologize. Are you okay?"

"I dunno."

She smooths his bangs back. "I'm so happy you're awake."

"Pidge?"

"Yeah?"

"It hurts."

She blinks at him. "What does?"

He sighs, closing his eyes again.

"Everything."

"Do you want me to get the doctor?" She asks.

"No... No...I want-"

"What?"

"Shiro. Where's Shiro-"

"He already left," she says.

"He left?"

She realizes his panic, shaking her head.

"No, not like that. He's coming back. He just had to take Allura to her appointment."

"For the baby?"

"Yeah. They'll be back here soon. It's in another building nearby."

"Oh. Okay. "

He looks around the room. He's in a hospital bed, in a hospital, with Pidge...

"Did I get hurt?" He asks.

"Yeah. You did. You crashed your motorbike."

"Stupid," he mumbles. "Stupid-"

"You're not. Don't say that."

"Sorry. Pidge?"

"What?"

"I want Shiro."

"I told you he's with Allura. The baby is due in a few weeks."

"Pidge?"

He blinks at her, struggling to keep focus.

"What?"

"Can we have one?"

"One what?"

"One baby."

"What?!" She shrieks.

"Not right now. But one day."

"Ummm..."

She's turning red, and she stops looking at him.

She gets up and walks away from him.

"I need a minute," she says.

"What?"

"You'd never ask me that normally. It's the drugs."

She goes out into the hallway and disappears.

He waits for her to reappear, but she doesn't.

"Katie wait!" He rasps.

"Come back!"

He tries to sit up but he is met with a burst of blooming pain across his chest. He curses, tries again, and then accepts his fate. Pidge is gone, just like Shiro. In his drugged up, delusional state, he really believes his girlfriend is leaving him forever. He can't even chase after her.

He wants to cry. He's so tired he can't even fight it. At first it's quiet, tears dripping down his face, and then it turns into loud, shaking sobs. It hurts so much to cry that the pain only makes him cry harder.

To his surprise, Lance and Hunk burst into the room, wide eyed. 

"Keith? What's wrong? Are you in a lot of pain?" Hunk asks, hovering over him.

"Yes," he says, sniffling. "Pidge left me."

"She would never- Bro. She's outside. She's getting some fresh air because you freaked her out saying you want to have a baby with her." Lance says, trying not to laugh. He can't help himself, he does.

Hunk elbows him. "What is your problem?" 

"He's such a drama queen," Lance whispers. 

"Look who's talking," Hunk rolls his eyes. 

Keith hiccups, tears still streaming down his cheeks and dribbling down onto his gown.

"But- isn't that what people do- when they're in love-"

"Awww! That is so cute, Lance isn't that so cute?" Hunk gushes, starting to get teary himself.

"He's just high on the drugs they gave him. It's messing with his emotions. He would never admit that to us normally," Lance says, still laughing. "He'd die before he said anything like that in front of me."

"Hey Keith?" Hunk asks.

Keith sniffles. "What?"

"Tell us about how much you love Pidge."

"Hunk, he is going to KILL us later-"

"I like kissing her with tongue- she's good. Really good-sometimes-"

"Ewwwwww! No. Nope. Nopity nope. I do not want to hear this Keith!"

Lance shouts, plugging his ears.

"She looks pretty when she's thinking, or drawing. When she scrunches up her nose. Or breathing. Just living."

Hunk makes dying noises.

"Laaaance. Listen to him. I'm dying. That is so adorable."

"Where is she? Can you tell her to come back? Please?"

He starts to tear up again when Pidge re enters.

"I'm barely gone for five minutes and you manage to make him cry," she says. She sends a glare to Lance. "How is that even possible? I've never seen him like this."

"Wha- me?! Little girl, YOU made him cry."

"What are you talking about?"

"He thought you left him. Forever, like his mom," Lance says, to add insult to injury.

She rushes over to Keith, giving him a hug. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I didn't realize how emotional you are right now."

"I'm not emotional," he grunts.

"He's delirious. He told us he likes kissing you with tongue," Lance says, pretending to vomit.

Pidge laughs out loud, throwing her head back and snorting. The sound makes Keith smile. She pinches his cheeks as gently as she can.

"Aww. You really don't have a filter do you? That's so funny."

She plops down on the bed next to him, leaning into his less injured side. She wipes all the tears from his cheeks and kisses him full on the lips. His eyes grow big.

"Gross," Lance says.

"I think it's adorable," Hunk says.

He kisses her back, as aggressively as he can in the given situation. It seems to pain him a bit but he tries. He tries to raise his hand but it's bulky in the cast. Instead he lets his left one come to caress her cheek.

She's hovering over him, her hair falling out of her hat and glowing a sort of golden brown. She's grinning at him like he's the most beautiful thing she's ever seen.

"You're so pretty," he whispers.

"Not as pretty as you," she says, kissing him on the nose.

He giggles.

"That is the most unmanly thing I have ever seen Keith do," Lance says.

"You giggle all the time!" Keith spits. "You giggle while you do face masks with Pidge! How's that for unmanly-"

"Personal hygiene is sexy, mullet head. Something you would know nothing about."

Pidge laughs. "Ignore Lance. He's just jealous."

She kisses him again, and he kisses her back.

Lance sputters.

"Disgusting is what both of you are."

Hunk and Lance leave soon after that, as they felt weird just watching Pidge and Keith cuddle and kiss. Pidge's bliss only lasts shortly, because soon enough Keith passes out again. At least this time they are huddled together, and he is resting on her chest with his fingers clutching at a clump of her hair. She crawls under the blanket and shifts his body so he can lean into her as much as he wants to.

Shiro comes in with Matt about a half an hour later. Both Pidge and Keith are asleep in the hospital bed, and Pidge is practically cradling Keith to her chest. Shiro looks at them fondly. They are pretty adorable together. He goes to sit in the chair beside the bed.

"Man. Keith looks awful," Matt comments, walking to the opposite side of the hospital bed. "Poor kid."

"Yeah," Shiro breathes. "I'm glad he has Katie."

"How long should we just let her sleep there? I should take her home soon," Matt.

"If you can actually get her up and separate her from Keith," Shiro snorts.

Matt ruffles her hair, and she stirs but stays asleep. He tries to jostle her gently, but it's hard to do with Keith on top of her.

"Pidge," he says, nudging her. "Pidge."

She stirs.

"Shiro, can you help me move Keith so I can pick her up?"

Shiro steps in, moving Keith gently. He moves his hand and pries his fingers away from Pidge's hair and then settles him down on the pillow. Matt tries to scoop her off the bed. He tucks his arms under her legs and back, lifting her softly. He carries her bridal style as she curls up into his chest.

She awakens halfway down the hall, jumping in his arms as her eyes dart wildly. She pushes him away from her.

"Matt? What are you doing- where's Keith-"

"He's okay. I'm going to take you home- you can come back tomorrow."

"No-"

"C'mon Katie. Shiro will take care of him."

"But-"

"You need to rest. Don't you have an exam on Monday anyways?"

"Two actually."

"So you need to study. You can come back tomorrow."

She sighs, letting him carry her.

"Fine, fine. But if anything happens tell Shiro to call me right away."

Shiro sits next to Keith, watching him breathe. He wonders if all those cuts are going to scar.

Keith's eyes move underneath his eyelids. Dreaming. There is a faint smile on his lips, so Shiro figures it's a good dream.

After the initial shock of the crash, finding Keith and waiting for him to wake up, Shiro is left to wonder how Keith crashed anyways. He is an amazing driver, an amazing pilot- just amazing steering most machinery. It's not like him to crash. It's not like him to get hurt this bad, for no reason, in the middle of the night. He must have had a reason to be out so late.

Was it even an accident? Shiro can't help but wonder what's been going on in the boy's mind these days. He rarely sees him anymore, with Allura, the baby, and his job as a personal trainer. They haven't talked in a while. He misses that. Keith used to come over all the time before Pidge- whenever he was upset, lonely, or just tired. He'd stay in the guest room and just unwind, and then he'd slink down to the kitchen where he'd find Shiro and they'd talk about whatever was on their minds at the time. Sometimes they'd spar or run together. Sometimes they'd watch Netflix and Keith would fall asleep on his shoulder, and he'd have to carry him to bed.

Keith didn't come to him as much anymore because he had Pidge. Somehow she could soothe him better than Shiro knew how.

Honestly, Shiro just misses his brother. He's afraid that this accident came out of something darker. He has no idea what kind of mental place Keith is in. He'd struggled with depression for most of his adolescence. Shiro remembers nights where Keith would just break down and he'd have to keep him from doing anything reckless. Keith punched through a window one time when he was feeling especially frustrated with his emotions. He threw their toaster across the kitchen once. It took him some time to cool down, but Shiro could always do it, and then find the root of the outburst.

Was he okay now?

Pidge would help him though. He was better now, a truly changed individual. At least, that's what Shiro thought.

"Shiro?"

He sounds groggy and weak, but he's awake.

"Hey, bud. How are you holding up?"

Keith reaches for him, so Shiro offers a hand. It's nice to see Keith still needs him. Keith eyes droop. He lets out a small, cat like yawn.

"Am I dead," he asks.

"I hope not. No, you're alive."

"Oh," he says. He squeezes his hand.

"You're here?"

"Yes, I'm here."

"Pidge said you left."

"I had to take Allura to the doctor," Shiro says.

"Oh. Is she ok?"

"She's fine. The baby won't be here for at least another week."

"Is she here?"

"She went home. She's fine, Keith."

Keith closes his eyes. "You should be with her-"

"Soon. Just wanted to see you for a bit."

Keith smiles. "I missed you."

"I missed you too bud."


End file.
